


like a puzzle

by Kaellig, WTF_Espionage_2019



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Fallout, WTF Kombat 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Espionage_2019/pseuds/WTF_Espionage_2019
Summary: Он собирает её по осколкам, по кусочкам восстанавливает то, кем она была раньше.





	like a puzzle

Он собирает её образ, словно пазл, из разрозненных кусочков, которые она ему оставляет. Это похоже на игру по станциям из его далёкого детства: пользуясь подсказками из пункта А, найти ещё одну деталь пазла в пункте Б вместе с подсказкой для нахождения пункта В. Несмотря на все те, порой действительно страшные вещи, которые он совершал во имя безопасности своей страны; несмотря на все потери, которые ему пришлось пережить, и непростые решения, которые пришлось принять; несмотря на то, что он уже давно не мальчишка и жёсткая щетина, которую он сбривает по утрам, уже вовсю серебрится, лишившись изначального цвета, — несмотря на всё прожитое, увиденное и перенесённое, в глубине его души по-прежнему жив любопытный подросток, умеющий получать удовольствие от жизни и попросту не знающий, что может быть по-другому. Поэтому Итан без раздумий принимает правила игры, пускаясь по следу из хлебных крошек с искренним восторгом первооткрывателя. 

Когда Ильза запирает за ним решётку, ускользая от него в самый первый раз, Итан уже знает, что это не последняя их встреча. Он не может объяснить это ощущение, да и не пытается — он просто знает. Как знает, что сможет влететь в выбитое окно на сто двадцать шестом этаже, разбежавшись по отвесной стене на слишком коротком тросе; как знает, что сможет вписаться в поворот, уходя от погони по узким улицам на бешеной скорости. Он не привык ничего себе объяснять, не привык задавать себе какие-либо вопросы. Всё это требует времени, которого чаще всего и так не хватает.

После первой встречи у него остаётся совсем немного: лицо, которое он бережно переносит на бумагу, голос — мягкий и негромкий, британский акцент с лёгкими нотками чего-то скандинавского (он не в том состоянии, чтобы распознавать нюансы) и красивые длинные ноги, которые оказываются самым главным её оружием, во всех смыслах. А ещё — множество вопросов, ответы на которые он так хотел бы узнать. Итан всегда любил интересные загадки с нестандартными решениями.

Вторая встреча даёт ему имя, флэшку с информацией, которая приводит Итана в Марокко, и ответы на некоторые из вопросов; третья — клиническую смерть, новые вопросы и заряд адреналина.

(Он почему-то вспоминает об этом лишь потом: свою предыдущую клиническую смерть и лицо красивой женщины — первое, что он увидел, вернувшись к жизни. Лицо женщины, ради которой он готов был умереть.

Есть вещи, которые не меняются.)

В их четвёртую встречу Ильза снова спасает ему жизнь, и делает это так легко и обыденно, будто это решение никак не может повлиять на её дальнейшую судьбу — будто ей не приходится для этого выбирать между лояльностью МИ-6 и собственными чувствами. Почти то же самое сделал Итан в Берлине, отказавшись пожертвовать Лютером, — вот только они оба знают, что это, на самом деле, совершенно разные вещи.

После Парижа он перестаёт считать их встречи — в этом больше нет необходимости.

***

Он собирает её по осколкам, по кусочкам восстанавливает то, кем она была раньше — до встречи с ним; до Синдиката и Соломона Лэйна; до МИ-6. Он узнаёт её — и заново знакомит её с самой собой. Ему не нужно прикладывать усилий, чтобы разглядеть в Ильзе ту молодую женщину, которая шла на службу в разведку с искренним желанием спасать мир и защищать свою страну, — он распознаёт её сразу и именно поэтому доверяет Ильзе даже тогда, когда это кажется откровенной ошибкой. Однако для того, чтобы помочь вспомнить об этом самой Ильзе, приходится постараться. И Итан старается.

Он мог бы сказать, что возвращает долг — спасает Ильзу, как она спасала его самого. Но правда в том, что его это не волнует. Итан никогда не принадлежал к числу тех, кто ведёт счёт, — он в принципе, кажется, лишён духа соревновательности. Ему не важно оставить за собой последнее слово, кого-то переплюнуть, кому-то что-то доказать — всё это не про него. Итан Хант всегда делает только то, что считает нужным и правильным.

Спасти Ильзу — самое правильное, что он может сделать, и не имеет значения, от кого её нужно спасать: от Апостолов, пытающихся отомстить за своего лидера, от тени Соломона Лэйна, которую Итан до сих пор видит порой в её глазах, или же от самой себя.

***

Он собираёт её заново, деталь к детали, поворачивая их до щелчка — медленно и осторожно, чтобы не сломать. У него нет инструкции, но Итану она и не нужна: он и без всяких инструкций знает, какой должна быть Ильза. В конце концов, он не пытается её изменить — лишь помогает заново себя найти.

Он приучает её к мысли, что она больше не одна; к мысли о том, что её больше не окружают враги; что ей больше не надо лгать и фальшиво улыбаться, не надо скрывать свои чувства и быть в любой момент готовой к удару. Учит дышать полной грудью, не оглядываться через плечо и наслаждаться жизнью без страха, что кто-то может всё у неё отнять.

По большому счёту, он просто учит её  _жить_  — и учится этому вместе с ней.

Потому что на самом деле это она собирает его заново — заменяя выпавшие, потерявшиеся куски его пазла новыми, на обороте которых убористым летящим почерком написано её имя.


End file.
